TomahawkMan.EXE
TomahawkMan.EXE is a NetNavi from MegaMan Battle Network 5 and 6. MegaMan Battle Network 5 He first appears on a cruise ship as Dingo's Navi. He defeats the NetNavi of a rich business man. Later, Dingo uses TomahawkMan to steal the auction item and tries to capsize the ship. The player has to stop him using Using Colonel.EXE. After his defeat, he agrees to work with Team Colonel against the Darkloids. He fights with Team Colonel against Dark MegaMan.EXE in his first Liberation Mission, and helps in the fight against various Darkloids in other Liberation Missions. When the player infiltrate Nebula's Base, he and NumberMan.EXE fight against the revived CloudMan.EXE in Nebula Comp 3. After the defeat of CloudMan.EXE, NumberMan.EXE and TomahawkMan are sucked into the Dark Galaxy. He later appears with the rest of Team Colonel to help MegaMan.EXE to defeat Nebula Grey. MegaMan Battle Network 5 With TomahawkMan's charge attack, his tomahawk is thrown like a boomerang chip. This attack is elementless. He has both Super Armour and Status Guard. His Liberation move destroys panels in a 2x3 area if successful, destroying all items except for barrier keys and traps. The traps are activated after the liberation. His navi chip has him swinging his tomahawk in a 2x3 area. Charge up a non dimming Wood chip to double its power. MegaMan Battle Network 6 TomahawkMan appears again in MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar with Dingo giving lessons on NetBattling. To gain his Cross Style MegaMan has to complete a challenge where he has to chop down continuously growing totem poles. MegaMan them gains his Cross style and the player is able to play as him. Abilities *'Super Armour:' TomahawkMan cannot flinch. *'Status Guard:' TomahawkMan cannot be affected by status ailments, unless by paralysis through Counter Hits or any form of poison. *'Totem-sama:' In BN5, TomahawkMan comes accompanied with a totem pole at the back of his area. The totem pole will occasionally reveal a face, each face doing one of the following (hitting the totem pole enough times will turn the face away): **'Totem Meteor:' The top face shows, dropping meteors into the player's area. **'Totem Shield:' The middle face shows, making TomahawkMan invincible. **'Totem Recovery:' The bottom face shows, healing TomahawkMan. *'Tomahawk Swing:' TomahawkMan's signature move, being used as his special chip in BN5 and his Charge Shot in BN6. TomahawkMan swings his axe in a fashion similar to Life Sword. *'Tomahawk Air Raid:' TomahawkMan throws his axe, and it boomerangs back to him, passing through the player's column at the same time. *'Tomahawk Rolling:' Used only in BN5. TomahawkMan stands atop his totem pole and rolls towards the player, crashing down on the player's current position. *'Eagle Dash:' Used only in BN6. TomahawkMan's eagle will occasionally dash down the middle row. *'E-Tomahawk:' Used only in BN6, as his special chip. TomahawkMan raises his axe and smashes down with it, destroying all panels in the same row as the attack was used. Double Soul and Cross System Tomahawk Soul *Grass Stage on use *Status Guard enabled *Using non-dimming Wood chips on a Grass panel will absorb that panel, and the chip's attack is doubled *Charge Shot becomes Tomahawk Swing, hitting a Life Sword range for 70 + (10 x Buster Attack) damage. Tomahawk Cross *Status Guard enabled *Can charge non-dimming Wood chips for double damage *Charge Shot becomes Tomahawk Swing, hitting a Life Sword range for 40 + (20 x Buster Attack) damage. *Tomahawk Beast's chip charge attack is Wing Boomerang, sending two Boomerangs down the top and bottom row, circling the back of the enemy's area, dealing 50 + (20 x Buster Attack) damage each. Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 6 bosses